


Social Facade

by Readers_Street



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Freeform, Funny, Gen, Light Angst, will add more tags as characters are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readers_Street/pseuds/Readers_Street
Summary: Umi Sonoda a second year, captain of the archery team, consistently in the top 3 of exams, natural poet, and so much more. That is a name and person known throughout the entire school of Otonokizaka High School. The most dashing student at school who has a league of fans. Umi Sonoda, who is always cool and confident...At least that's how she's known now. This is a story of who she was before and how with the help of others, she was able to express herself to her peers and showing her closest friends a side that is not often seen. UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE STANDBY UNTIL SAFE.





	1. Windows of the Soul

“...Hello, my name is Umi Sonoda. ...Let’s... get along.”

The students in the room all eyed their new classmate as she made a small bow at them and walked down the aisle between a set of desks to take her seat in the back of the room. As she walked by, her dark navy blue hair flowed ever so gently from the breeze of the open windows.

Once she had taken her seat, some students turned back to face the teacher as their homeroom was about to begin. However, most remained staring. Watching her as she took out her textbooks. Sonoda was quite beautiful, straight silky hair, a tall figure with a straight posture. Placing her books neatly on the desk, she took her seat; her back remaining straight as a wooden plank.

“Hi Sonoda-san!” The student on her left leaned over, offering her hand in a welcoming gesture. A goofy grin spread across her face, her blue eyes gleaming with the happiness of her life. “Let’s become really great neighbors!”

Sonoda gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, gripping her neighbors hand and quickly shook it, looking off somewhere behind the girl. The blue eyed girl winced a bit in pain, shocked at the strength of the transfer’s grip, but her smile remained even as the transfer student turned her head gaze the blackboard, focusing her attention to the lesson at hand.

Some of the people around the two began to murmur. It was their first day with this new stranger and they were already on their guard. It was from her first introduction down to her interaction with her newly acquainted neighbor...but it was her eyes they were the most suspicious of.

People say that a person’s eyes were the windows to their soul, a light, a shine within which could not lie. The people that were sitting the closest to her could see it, or rather the lack of it. Sonoda lacked such an alluring luster. For when they truly focused and looked into her eyes, they could only their surroundings being reflected off a black surface. Empty, hollow, and deep with no light to be seen at the end of such dark tunnels.

This was Umi Sonoda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring is such an overused plot device...but whatever. This was actually my first story I wanted to write.


	2. A Restless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread it, found I didn't like the writing style I gave it, since it's supposed to be a comedy, I re-did almost the entire chapter.

3 hours 24 minutes earlier.

It was exactly 6 minutes and 24 seconds past 5 in the morning, and Umi Sonoda was still awake on her newly acquainted bed. During these last hours, the now sleep deprived girl had been tossing and turning in her bed from anxiety. Finally, she decided to lie straight on her bed, staring briefly at the ceiling before promptly placing a pillow over her face in an attempt to block out the rising sun, the sign of tomorrow from shining in her face as it peek through her window's blinds. This also helped as a means to not hyperventilate. She let out a groan into her pillow as she thought of what tomorrow meant.

 

_school_

 

It's not as if she disliked school though... **academically** that is.

First, Umi had spent most of her life in a school nearby her family's dojo and traditional dance studio. It was a more rural area, hidden somewhere deep in Tokyo, being close, but out of earshot of the busy and loud life of Akihabara. It wasn't as if she had gone to such an area more than a few times, but from where she lived, she had a more traditional and... respectful upbringing with the name of the Sonoda family on her shoulders as the only heir to her family's trade. So after more than half her life of living in such a quiet serene area, her parents decided to send her away to live alone and go to a school by the name of Otonokizaka, because both of her parents were alumni from a such a school, now fading from it's former glory. Going to such a school is what worried her.

 

She could persevere through that though, however it was the second aspect that filled her with dread. It was the students within. Because of where Umi lived, she didn't have that many people around her age anymore. Once they reached the age to go to high school, the teenagers there would move into the center of Tokyo to get a true taste of what it meant to be a city person...They were never heard from again. Not to add, Umi didn't even spend time with the peers she had. She spent so much time at her family's to prove her talent and effort to be able to call herself the true inheritor of the Sonoda buildings. This resulted in her efforts showing tremendous results and showing her family her true potential, which made them so happy they shed tears of joy. However her a severe lack of interaction with her peers gave her little experience and knowledge on how to interact with such a species. She was well aware of this.

 

As Umi lay in bed, she thought of this problem and she decided that she needed to fix it. She sat up straight, letting the pillow on her face move to her lap. She then began to rehearse her introduction within her mind.

_Hello I'm Umi Sonoda. I enjoy archery and kendo as sports. My family owns a dojo as well. Let's get along.... Sneak an advertisement into my introduction why don't you Umi?_

 

_Hello I'm Umi Sonoda. Let's get along...Too short? Will they think I'm just doing this as a formality?_

 

After going through at least 10 different introduction and being satisfied a grand total of 0, Umi flopped back down onto her bed, placed the pillow firmly back on her face and did something she only did in the most desperate of times...She screamed out in anger. Rolling around her bed, she yelled, shouted, and cried. Not caring if she awoke anyone, since she was living alone. Living alone in a new house and about to go to a new school...

 

_Thank you mother. Thank you father._

 

It was with this finally thought of Umi Sonoda, tired from both mental and physical exhaustion, closed her eyes and went into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better?


	3. First Impressions; A Peek Into The Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it was really funny during this chapter. *shrugs* I'm currently researching for the next chapter of my angst story. I want to return to that soon.

The alarm sounds with an annoying high pitched shrill for a half a second before it is brutally smashed with a single fist carrying enough force to crack the "off" button.

Umi slowly sits up and stretches her arms casually above her head before glancing at the now slightly damaged alarm clock that stood on her mahogany night stand. 7:30am.

She then slowly glanced at the calendar by her door and let realization sink in. It was going to be her first day at Otonokizaka. Anxiety from last night invades her thoughts and the idea of going back to sleep didn't seem like such a bad option. However, she had a responsibility to maintain and with a slight shiver, she left the warmth of her bed to prepare for school.

That only took a few brief moments, being very efficient by preparing the night before. So she went down stairs and made herself breakfast. Once she was finished, she put on her shoes and open the door. This was her last chance to stay at her house. After a few moments of thought, she took a deep breath and began her walk to school.

The whole way there Umi was enjoying time, taking in the scenery and learning about any nearby stores within the area. However, as soon as she arrived the the rusted gates of the school looming over her, her mind nearly went blank and she began to tremble ever so slightly. The tremble became more and more violent as she found her way to the teacher's offices. While while right outside the door, she shook so violently that her bag dropped from her hands and onto the ground below her.

She was about to lean down to pick it up until she heard a voice behind her.

"Ah, so you're the new student, Sonoda Umi-san?"

Umi froze, her shaking stopping completely before she slowly turned around to meet the source of the voice.

 

She was met an older man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and the beginnings of a beard. He wore black rimmed glasses which framed his face and a warm smile on completed his features.

 

"Hello, I am Makio Yamada. I'll be your homeroom and Literature teacher for this year. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Yamada-sensei. Please take care of me." With this said, Umi then took a deep bow to show respect for her higher intellectual. She had the art of respect at a mastery level from the advice of her family and other representatives constantly coming over to visit or make business offers which were politely declined. The Sonoda family's business would stay in the family.

 

As they walked along the school's corridors, Mr.Yamada showed her the classes and rooms along the halls until they eventually arrived at their destination.

 

"This is your classroom of 1-A. Now please wait outside the classroom until I call you to make your introduction."

 

The new student gave a brief nod as her new teacher walked into the class, leaving Umi to her own thoughts.

 

_Now Umi, just like you did just now with Yamada-sensei. That was a perfectly fine introduction. Now practice it._

 

Umi began to recite her introduction within her mind over and over again to the point she knew it by heart. And when Yamada-sensei called her to come inside the classroom Umi felt completely confident in her abilities. She took a deep breath like she did before she left her house and stepped inside.

 

"Now settle down class and listen to our new student's introduction", Yamada-sensei said while passing a piece of chalk into Umi's hand.

 

Umi's mind was completely blank as she looked towards the class. To her, she felt like she was a witness to a wild species. Seeing some of them push each other in their seats until eventually they all settled down. Multiple pairs of eyes staring at her; waiting silently.

 

_What was I supposed to do again?_

 

Umi had a habit of making her hand into a fist or gripping it when stressed, so when she did, she remembered the chalk within her right hand and that she was supposed to write her name on the board.

 

_I am Umi Sonoda._

 

She turned to face the black board and wrote her name elegantly with the white chalk. Some of the students gaped at her beautiful calligraphy in awe, but she didn't know that. All she knew was a few more were now smiling their eyes scanning over her every being.

 

_Did I do something wrong? Anyways, do I have to say my name? Is just writing it alright? I want to sit down. NO. I need to make a proper introduction. First impressions are the most important._

 

"Hello...I'm Umi Sonoda...Let's..."

 

_Let's run away! If you do it now, you could still catch the train to your home. Let's go!_

 

"Get along." Umi managed to choke out those last words before her mind betrayed her and put those thoughts into action.

 

Yamada-sensei gave a brief nod. "Welcome. Your seat is at the back there you see? Now class, it's time to begin today's lesson." He began erasing Umi's name to be able to take notes.

 

Umi, thankful for the excuse to leave the front began to stiffly walk towards the back, praying that the other students would look at the lesson at hand. While walking however, she still felt the gazes of multiple people boring their way through her. Umi, felt like a deer in headlights, her pupils dilated to the size of saucers, because of the fear of error before them. Her true eye color of amber hidden behind the blackness of fear and growing despair. 

 

Once Umi reached her destinated seat, she took out the books for her class out of her bag and carefully put them onto her desk as silently as possible as to not attract any attention. She then took her seat, trying to have as straight a back as possible. 

 

_Maintaining a good posture means a better airflow for breathing. And more breathing means more oxygen, which has calming abilities...SO CALM DOWN UMI SONODA!_

 

She wasn't becoming any more calm than before, but she began another attempt by paying attention to the lesson. Maybe if she focused on literature more, she might just forget her stress.

 

“Hi Sonoda-san!”

 

Umi's soul jumped out of her skin from such a loud voice. She turned her head to the left, the direction it was coming from and found herself face to face with her new neighbor.  The student leaned to Umi, making her uncomfortable because of the close proximity. The neighbor had bright orange hair with a section of it in a side ponytail. Her equally bright blue eyes complimenting her hair and a goofy grin plastered across the entire width of her face. She then extended her hand, offering Umi the welcoming gesture of a handshake.

“Let’s become really great neighbors!”

 

_She's offering a peace sign Umi. Return it._

 

Umi then reached out her own hand, avoiding the piercing gaze of her neighbor by staring to the to the side of her and took her neighbor's hand in her own. Feeling the sensation of grasping something, and the anxiety she was in right now, Umi reflexively gripped it firmly as a way to calm herself. She then remembered that the thing she was gripping was not one of her many stress balls from her room, but actual living flesh that was going to lose circulation from her iron clasp. Realizing this, Umi quickly gave the orange haired girl's hand a brief shake before letting go, so it didn't leave any marks.

 

Turning her head black to the front of the class as means of hiding her embarrassment, she saw that quite a few people were still staring at her, murmuring. Expressions of concern now painted over their faces instead of their previous curiosity.

 

First impressions are the memories people remember the most of others, and Umi Sonoda had just ruined hers. This was official the beginning of her first year at Otonokizaka High School. 

 

Friends: 0

 

Enemies: ?

 

First Impression: Complete Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?? This takes place when they're first years. Please tell me if you think this is funny or at least entertaining or not. I have the idea of making it into a comedy, but every time I write a chapter for this, I'm not in a funny mood. *cries* This isn't fun. Just hold out for the next chapter I swear it'll be better. Maybe if I introduce a funny character it will turn into a funny story??


	4. Interrogation

Umi's mind didn't pay any attention to her literature class that morning.

 

_Sorry Yamada-sensei_

 

She was too busy thinking of how she could pull herself out of this predicament.  Focused on her own thoughts, she loses all track of time and the bell chimes after what only seemed like a few minutes. One student slowly makes her way over towards Umi's desk.

 

"Hi there Sonoda-san...", said the girl carefully. "So, umm, is this your first time in Tokyo?"

 

_Technically, no. I've been living in Tokyo for my entire life, but it's a more rural part of the area near the outskirts. My family decided to send me here, because they were previous alumni._

 

This was how Umi was planning to answer as she sat quietly in her desk. She began to open her mouth to give her reply, but was cut short when she saw what had just happened. That girl's courage was the first leak in the dam...Now the flood began.

 

"Sonoda-san, why did you transfer her nearly 3 weeks after the opening ceremony?"

 

"What clubs are you going to sign up for?"

 

"What was your previous school like?"

 

...

 

_Help._

 

She didn't have time to answer even one question before two more were asked. Umi was surround by her class now. Drowning in the middle of a sea of questions. The sheer number of waves not letting her breathe. She needed to swim to shore, but wasn't sure how. She felt like crying.

 

With a loud clatter of her seat, she stood up. Staring at the surface of her desk. The wave had settled, all was silent and still. Umi then began to walk towards the door of the class, the students parting as she stiffly brushed past them. Her fist balled up so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Once she  made her way out, she slowly shut the door behind her and when she made sure no one was looking...she ran.

 

She sprinted as fast as she could towards the cafeteria, bought a paper bag with what change she kept in her pocket, and ran into the girls bathroom nearly slamming the stall she went into, then firmly locking it. She then took the bag and began to rapidly inhale and exhale in it, trying her best not to hyperventilate.

 

She stayed like that until the break was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to be a longer chapter with the end of this being a transition to the next act per se, but I liked how it concluded, so the stuff I was writing after the end is going to be the beginning of the next chapter. I know it may not be that funny, but thanks for staying with me.
> 
> PS Not sure if any of you relate, but when I was posting this, I didn't notice that the chapter publication date didn't update automatically until 3 chapters (and apparently 3 days) later. Future reference.


	5. Reflexes

When Umi returned from her escapade in female restrooms, nearly everyone was already in their seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. All eyes were on her once again and followed until she was seated, avoiding the stare by preparing for her upcoming class. While Umi was taking out her materials for science, she looked into her notebook from literature and much to her relief, found notes written inside. Her body had a last resort of subconsciously doing whatever was needed even when she was thinking of elsewhere from doing it consciously and effectively so many times. Good habits reap good rewards.

 

Science passed by just as quickly, though Umi had been paying attention during the whole duration. When lunch came, she decided to sneak off to the cafeteria first before eating in the classroom at her desk. Once she returned from the cafeteria, the purpose of it being to get a few more paper bags, she noticed that most of the students had crowded near her desk once again. This time though, they were surrounding the desk to her right and the one to her left near the window. The owner of the later being the person whose hand she almost broke. She paled at the thought. She nearly crushed the hand of one of the most seemingly popular students in class. If she had made any enemies yet, it had to be her. If not her, then her friends or followers. She looked over to the person on the right of her desk, having nearly forgotten she was there to begin with. It was a girl with ashen brown hair, a portion of it tied in a bun like fashion. With that, the student had a pair of brown eyes like herself, though much lighter. While watching, she noticed both of her neighbors conversing with each other across from her desk smiling and laughing.

 

_They must be friends as well...I'm in the middle of the two most popular students in the class, who are friends...and I nearly crushed one of their hands..._

 

Lost in her thoughts, Umi turned to leave the classroom, having decided to abandon the suicidal mission of obtaining her lunch. With only a few paper bag at hand,  she exited the classroom quietly. Sighing partly for leaving her lunch and partly of relief for not being noticed, she began to walk to the restroom to now calm herself down and plot on how to beg her neighbor for forgiveness...and mercy on her life at Otonokizaka.

 

"Hi Sonoda-san!"

 

The voice near Umi was so loud and close that it practically scared the living spirit out of her. She nearly yelled out loud herself from the shock. Reflexively, she turned around and grabbed her assailant's arm tightly before swiftly flipping whoever it was over her own shoulder. With a solid thud, the victim landed on her back, wheezing for air. Umi was proud that her form was practically perfect from all the years practicing at her father's dojo, but when she turned around to only find a student on the floor gasping and coughing, she felt a wave of guilt rush over.

 

"I sincerely apologize for acting so violently upon you. You just startled-"

 

_Oh no..._

 

The person she flipped... was her left side neighbor...

 

She could feel all the blood leaving her face at the thought of what she had just done. Thus, she began to prepare a mental eulogy and for her upcoming funeral.

 

 

"Honoka-chan are you alright? I heard something outside the classroom-..."

 

Umi turned around, and lore and behold was her other popular brown haired neighbor, staring at her friend, hands covering her mouth.

 

_Ohhhh no... Just walk away... real slowly_

 

She made an attempt to escape taking a silent step towards the bathroom,  until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw the owner was the brunette's, her eyes hidden behind a curtain of bangs.

 

_To my loving father and mother, in this will I leave you..._

 

Umi accepted her fate, her mind quickly trying to compile any last words. She continued to look at the ashen haired girl, trembling slightly while waiting for her sentence. As the girl slowly took her hand off her shoulder, Umi closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

 

_Here lies Umi Sonoda..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No...
> 
> Oh Yes!
> 
> Hi there! Once again thanks for completing this chapter and staying with me. I know most are a less than 1000 words, but still hope you enjoy them all the same. You may say it might have a slow start because of how many chapters there are (and not even introducing all the main characters yet) but please just stick with me. Like last time, the ending of this chapter was going to be a transition somewhere in the middle, but I like how I (at least try to) end each chapter on a funny cliffhanger (even though in your opinion they might be a bit short, but I still like them). So once again, the additional stuff that I wrote after the ending is going to be the start of the next chapter. I like writing this story(it's fun for me and relaxing)and like that I am able to update it rather quickly. So once again thank you for reading this chapter and I'll probably see you guys again sometime tomorrow (if not later today)!


End file.
